Ambrosia Chronicles II
by firewitch12071
Summary: Sequel to Ambrosia Chronicles Pt.I: For their first Operatives of Ouroboros mission Haku and Zabuza with Nikkia must recover spirited away items. Haku questions weather Zabuza is right to be suspicious of their team no matter how friendly they are. If he's right will Haku destroy anyone for Zabuza as he often claims? Inspired by "Nothing" by Janne Teller
1. Chapter 1 Ladies Man or Sham

**Chapter 1 Ladies Man or Sham**

After being shown their new rooms Haku and Zabuza were able to take clothing from the wardrobe room they previously dressed in. Unlike in their dimension, people here surprisingly changed their clothing _every day_ and had outfits that could differ. Along with underwear Haku chose clothing in mostly blue and earth tones. A few shirts, vests, a hooded jacket, turtleneck and a few loose knee length bottoms. Dressing warm was not an issue due to his upbringing, the cold never bothered him anyway. Zabuza on the other hand wasn't as used to the cold as much. He chose mostly grey, brown, blue and black clothing. Long to shin length pants, shirts, a jacket, and some new fingerless gloves. He was even able to get more gauze for his mouth from Dr. Bhesaj as well. After sorting through their new clothes and putting them away Zabuza decided to rest, but Haku mentioning meeting Nikkia got his attention.

"Already trying to run off with the ladies, huh? I see how it is." Zabuza playfully said. "Is this Nikkia the one with half of her hair or half of her face?" Zabuza motioned to first cover the left side of his head where Gaia's hair was shaved then the right of his face for Nikkia.

"Half face Zabuza-san. She seems to be a fairly decent source of information. My communicator will be on and I will be careful." Haku replied. Once they had their clothing Ambrosia gave them both communicators like Nikkia's and showed them how they worked along with the teleporters. Haku's communicator rang and both looked at the message.

" _Feel free to bring Zabuza, I'll try to answer any questions I can~ Nikkia_ "

"Will you be there too Zabuza-san?" Haku asked.

"Tempting, but the day's been long. I'm getting some sleep. Take notes and meet me he here." Zabuza said as he tried to go to sleep, He never fully got to rest before and he trained Haku to defend himself. Haku took a note pad and pencil on the desk, counted his senbon, left a few in case Zabuza had to defend himself, and went to meet Nikkia.

As tired as he was, Zabuza didn't know how to feel about the other operatives, or Haku's willingness to be alone with one so quickly. Was it hormones? He literally grew up in the blink of an eye and despite his maturity, Haku's growth could be more than he could handle. As for his new boss, she so left quickly and had her flunkies handle most management over highly dangerous shinobi. He wasn't going to let his new boss be like that slime Gato. He was scum even before kicking Haku's corpse in the face and sending other mercenaries and assassins after him, hoping that a fight for his life, with both arms paralyzed, against a small army was just a way to cut cost. No, Zabuza knew this was an act and they were buying time until this "Mage De" team was assembled, and Zabuza was not anyone's puppet anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 Chat in the Citadel

**Chapter 2 Chat in the Citadel**

 _{A/N: I'm going to post some chapters in a script style due to them being dialogue heavy}_

Upon teleporting back to the more gothic castle Haku started looking for Nikkia, shocked to find her leaning on the teleporter, waving. Both went inside the castle and Haku explained that he was there to take notes for Zabuza as well, sitting down where tea was served.

 **Nikkia:** That's cool he's probably tired after that extraction. What do you want to know about first?

 **Haku:** I guess my hostess and… other hostess. {Haku motioned toward Nikkia} How old are you and Gaia? Did you or Gaia have to go through rapid aging as I did?

 **Nikkia:** We're both 20, and No. It's the 3rd day of the 2nd month in the year. How old are you now that you've….. {Nikkia motioned her hand to show grow in height with a calendar displayed on her communicator}

 **Haku:** I believe that this would make me 21, my birthday was January 9th.

 **Nikkia:** Oh, happy belated…s. To make things easier maybe we should probably establish some common ground between our dimensions.

 **Haku:** I see. I know nothing of your customs, but at least there's comfort in the fact that we speak the same language.

{The two began by making notes comparing basic information in their dimensions from how to write and basic measurements of time, entertainment, and holidays.}

 **Haku:** Despite the distance our dimensions have many similarities. Where is this Ja-pan place that you mentioned? I believe you compared its older customs to where Zabuza and I are from.

 **Nikkia** ** _:_** _{Typing in the communicator, held sideways until a world map appears then zooms into Japan}._ These islands right here. _{Moves focus to three maps of America}_ This is America, or at least the central part where I'm from. The two other maps are for Alaska and Hawaii _{Pointing at one and then another} {More typing to reveal another map}_. This is where Gaia's from, between these countries. In her dimension it's America's 51st, 52nd, and 53rd, states.

 **Haku:** The lands have drifted so much further apart, compared to where Zabuza and I are from. I do not wish to keep you Nikkia-Chan, I imagine you have tasks as well.

 **Nikkia:** You can call me Nikki and its fine. New place, Newer dimension, I understand. Tell you what, 3 questions now and on missions, then we meet here with Gaia Tomorrow and do the same?

 **Haku:** Deal…. Nikki. Question 1: What do we do for missions?

 **Nikkia:** All kinds of things, so horror movies aren't art imitating life and people who can't usually get help have someone. We solve cases involving hauntings, aliens, magic, apocalypse prevention, etc. We also do things like break curses too.

 **Haku:** I see. Going from not having any sort of supernatural creatures to finding out so many exist. I believe it's your turn Nikki.

 **Nikkia:** Not sure how to say this, feel free to not answer but {exhales} did the Morfema transform into your parents?

 **Haku:** Yes… you see we led a simple life my parents and I, we were good to each other. However due to the wars from before my birth, people who genetically inherited abilities were feared. My mother thought she could hide her abilities but my father oversaw my mother and I, when I discovered mine.

 **Nikkia:** He didn't take it well to say the least.

 **Haku:** The very least little one. My father killed my mother and then tried to kill me. My powers were still new and ice skewered my home, father, and mob he rallied. That wasn't even what made me feel empty. I had to stay on the streets for some time, unwanted in this world.

 **Nikkia:** And this is what you meant before about Zabuza finding you when you were nothing.

 **Haku:** That's correct. My strangeness was what he wanted and I was happy to be purposeful. My turn again. Who was you precious person that you mentioned?

 **Nikkia:** My mom. How did Order of the Cage find you and Zabuza?

 **Haku:** Truthfully I'm not sure. Zabuza and I were revived by someone who wanted to start a war. We weren't even able to control our actions and my head was foggy until I reached oblivion. When I woke up we were in the floating car outside. Let's see for my final question I wish to know more about Ambrosia and how you and Gaia became under her employment.

 **Nikkia:** Her mother was kidnapped thousands of years ago by Alexio and used to capture their first slaves from all over. She got her back but her powers were nearly drained. The amulets Mage De wear were made by people from the first dimension terrorized by Cage. After that the ghosts of the fallen Mage De use the amulet to find the new one. The immortal generation will be the first time all element Mage De are active at once. So... How are you and Zabuza adjusting here? I know it's annoying but I'm genuinely concerned.

 **Haku:** Very well, thank you. . {Haku didn't know what to say, but if it was the truth he was touched.} I feel this place might become our new home.

 **Nikkia:** I'm glad but maybe you should try to find somewhere else to live soon….

 **Haku:** Hmm? {Wide eyed and blinking a few times in confusion}

 **Nikkia** {motioning to the moat} **:** Imagine time being like the moat outside. When we're here it's like moving on shore. Since we're outside of time everything's usually paused. You're sense of time can really deteriorate here since it stays the same.

 **Haku:** If I may ask another question. What happens when you and Gaia leave your dimensions?

 **Nikkia:** We step back in time where we left off. To everyone else, we could've just gone to the bathroom.

 **Haku:** So nobody knows what you do or where you go? {Haku put his hand over his mouth, remembering the deal to only ask 3 questions.}

 **Nikkia:** My mom and Gaia's family, but since the supernatural are only in stories where I'm from, I can't tell the truth. {Her finger circling in a motion to imply insanity.}

 **Haku:** I see, thank you Nikki. So long I should probably get back.

 **Nikkia:** See ya. Welcome to the team. {Upon looking back Haku saw Nikkia crouch behind the chaise lounge then made his way to the teleporter, cautiously.}

 **Haku:** What?! {To his surprise he saw Nikkia waving inside the teleporter before it was flooded with aqua light.}


	3. Chapter 3 Scout Team Seen

**Chapter 3 Scout Team Seen**

Haku explained his notes and meeting to Zabuza after he woke up, leaving out personal information such as about Nikki's mother.

In what must be considered morning, an alarm clock rang, but Haku was already up. He never usually slept well at night, even when he was a child. Instead of worrying about monsters under his bed Haku's life was filled with monsters and mind with guilt. Guilt over his parents, failing Zabuza as a shinobi, the people he killed for Zabuza and anxiety over being captured at any moment in slumber, only to be in a waking world of monsters and demons as people who sheltered him in a pack that hunted brutally. Night, day, death, devotion, rinse and repeat. The Morfema changing into the versions of his parents that stayed with him didn't help, they looked exactly like the ones that haunted him no matter how far or fast super speed could take him, watching and waiting in the distance. He liked morning better because his mind was calmest, brief tranquility as a sign of surviving the night.

Haku was dressed in green high tops, a forest green shirt that showed pictures of trees that used negative space to create a rabbit face and beige cargo knee length pants. He was reading pamphlets left in a mail box on the wall. Maps, introductions, and basic information with a note that said "Miss Norris will be here soon for your first mission, feel free to get breakfast while you wait then meet in the meeting room from yesterday" ~Ambrosia. Haku examined the map with both locations and teleporter codes highlighted. Pocket sized distractions while he waited for Zabuza to dress in navy sleeveless jogging suit, blue and white sneakers, blue arm warmers, and a dark grey top. When he was finished they decided to get food, making their way to a cafeteria where they met another group. A slightly tall woman with orange hair, a young dark skin man with a flat top, a middle aged man with grey hair and glasses, and a woman with a mousy French side braid that was only slightly shorter than the orange haired one. Almost anywhere else it would look like a group of college students with their professor.

"Good Morning" Haku said, feeling it was too early to be on anyone's bad side. Most replied the same way but the older man sat judging them and waving.

The Flat Top man said "Don't think I've seen you guys around here. You work in processing?"

Zabuza replied No, but his raspy voice made most things sound harsher. Judging by the look on the other man's face Zabuza being curt could cause problems.

Haku stepped in saying "We're new. I'm unsure of the unit, field agents I believe, but we're supposed to work with two women named Nikki and Gaia." Zabuza was a bit confused, one meeting and a new name? Wasn't this a bit fast?

The grey haired man cupped his bearded chin as if Haku and Zabuza were a science project, two foreign bodies in a new habitat. "I see you're the two we heard about. His German accent was quite new for the duo."

The carrot top woman was next to speak "Now don't be rude. Welcome we're the scout team I'm Willow, nice to meet you." She stood and was, in height between Haku and Zabuza but was closer to Zabuza's.

The woman with the braid was next. "I'm Flores, the guy with the flat hair is Derrick and he's Joran." She concluded by motioning towards the grey haired man.

Haku replied "Nice to meet you." Having more people working there made the place seem more official, but what exactly were these people scouting for?

They were sitting at the same table eating their breakfast and talking, Haku had a breakfast burrito and Zabuza a mostly meat breakfast sandwich. There was something odd about each the scout team's food however. Derrick had fruit with nightshade berries and unidentifiable red chunks, Flores had sugary cereal but the milk was dark pink with and odd texture, Willow's oatmeal was stuffed with odd parts of fish such as fins and eyes and Joran's coffee was soaking small ginger roots that he ate.

Zabuza decided to try and find out more about these people. "Scout team eh? Tell me what types of place do go to on missions?"

Joran glance at him "We travel to a variety of dimensions so naturally they differ." He sipped his coffee, bit another piece of sugared ginger and waited for his reaction.

Derrick turned to Joran "Come on man, this early?"

Willow scoffed and Flores rolled her eyes. They knew this game, Joran was curious about how foreign organisms responded in new habitats. Naturally he was vague to see how others would react in their interdimensional quilt of a workforce. Seeing new life introduced in an environment included how they were treated.

Willow explained "What he means is that from day to day we don't know. We usually check out the places field agents like you go before missions. There's been a few places with magic and ghosts, then a city in an apartment's complex walls, but my favorites are when we go to cities in the sky."

Derrick was next, upon closer examination his eyes appeared yellow. "Our job is to take notes, interview the clients, and set up teleporters for when you go on missions. Some stuff may not be available to us, but we can at least survey the area and get you through the door."

Haku asked "Do you know anything about where we're going today?"

Joran opened his laptop. "Let's see file 2/4/14 Today-"

Flores interrupted by standing up and greeting the new arrival, the scoot her chair made alone was enough to stop Joran "Hey Nikki!" Nikki entered the room today in an outfit that was very similar but different from yesterday, black with a color bleeding through with the same belt and jewelry from her rings to bracelets and of course her heart amulet.

Nikki waved, this time using her arm as well "Hey! How are you all today?" She followed by sitting down between Willow and Haku opposite of Flores, who she high fived.

Derrick and Nikki fist bumped when she sat down, class ring meeting a skull cameo and silver cow skull. "We're good breaking bread with the new guys."

Nikki then put both hands on her cheeks in mock horror asking Haku and Zabuza jokingly "They weren't too vicious were they guys?"

Haku replied "No we survived." He laughed a little with a quick pat on the shoulder, hoping it was a joke.

Joran cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying today you will be tracing a string of – You know what no, this is too much clutter. Everyone to the meeting room." The group shuffled to throw or pack everything away in trashcans and refrigerators on the wall.


	4. Chapter 4 Dwindling Curiosity

**Chapter 4 Dwindling Curiosity**

They made their way to the meeting room traveling in two groups. First Haku, Nikki, Zabuza and Willow, then Joran, Derrick, and Flores. Haku took the time in the meeting room to fully see what Willow and Nikki were wearing, hoping their clothing choice reflected something about them. He also hoped questions before the mission didn't count and asked "Where' Gaia?"

Nikki pushed her glasses back. "She's in class now, she might be here after our mission." She was black and blue. Black leggings, belt, ballet flats and a short sleeve shrug with a cyan and white chevron striped shirt, bright blue arm warmers, matching long streaks pinned with pale blue roses with a yellow and dark blue diamond patterned headband that extended to her shoulders. Most of the hair that wasn't draped over the right side of her face, or pinned by a rose was in a bouffant ponytail. The jewelry and glasses help make a unique look, which to Haku was fun and dizzying. Willow chose a striped white and lilac tank top, white skinny jeans tucked in mocha riding boots, a matching watch, dusty gold bangles and oversized sunglasses as a headband with an oversized gold chain necklace. Her hair has a small middle part, with loose curls that went a little past her arm pits.

Haku inquired further "I see, but why are you not in class as well?"

Nikki said "Night and online classes, plus we're still on break."

Zabuza was not at the meeting but also had questions, how deep in this mess were they in for one. "And what do you plan to do after high school? I mean what are you 18?" He remembered that was the minimum age and she seemed physically to only scrape by despite her curves. Willow giggled, Nikki was like her little sister but it she still thought the mistake was funny.

Nikki was slightly embarrassed. "I'm in college, and 20… my mom and I were thinking of opening a daycare." This happened more frequently, her shortness and babyish face made people think she was 16 at the most. Clothing hardly made a difference. The age didn't seem to phase Zabuza, before his age change Haku could pass for much younger too. The rest of the gang walked in with Ambrosia behind them and sat down ready for Joran's presentation. Ambrosia, in a fuchsia, elbow length blouse that had puffy cuffed sleeves, necklace and headband of gold leaves, a knee length white skirt tapered and matching sling back heels, greeted the company and introduce Haku and Zabuza to the scouts.  
"Good Morning gentlemen, these are out scouts, Joran our data analyst, Derrick our medic and supernatural anthropologist, Flores our Natural Studies specialist and Willow our Private Investigator and Economist. They gather the information for cases and can be contacted if you need more information." She clapped to turn out the lights and sat down. The scouts remained standing to make their presentation.

Flores seemed to have an athletic style, dark green retro track shorts with white stripes on lime leggings, Keds shoes in mint, a jersey shirt that said "Cloud 09" in salmon with white lettering, and a matching salmon and white woven headband on top of her braid. Derrick had sweat pants in forest green with long black cuffs at the bottoms pulled to his shins, a letterman's jacket in white and green, a purple shirt with a white dragon, and Adidas in white with the logo in navy. Joran wore a navy turtleneck with deer, brown loafers and grey slacks. He stood in front of his laptop on a podium that wasn't there yesterday. On the screen from yesterday was a picture of a somewhat bland and run down town. Derrick began the presentation.

"This town called Dwindlings has been experiencing burglaries ranging from a pen set and family documents to baby teeth and guitars, but the items seem to disappear after the victim sees a group of 3 children. Population, human and mostly unaware of other dimensions." The screen then showed a class photo that, judging by the clothing the children wore was pretty dated.

"The children seem to be from a local school, Anthon Junior High some time ago, the city and police records weren't open to us, and there weren't any school records after 7th grade, even for their families." Willow followed, when she was done a picture of a new building surrounded by trees appeared.

Flores continued "The school's symbol, plum trees are seen in the green house at the edge of town. The gardener went missing suddenly and whenever anyone asks, they say he's on vacation with no way to be reached."

Joran concluded "Our mission is to find the meaning why then return everything to the owners and their families."

Ambrosia clapped to turn the lights back on and stood while the scouts sat down. "Your base will be with the small school of science at the edge of town. While they were able to contact us and passed our interview process their views are seen as…..unfounded by the town." Her hand rolled in a circle sideways to find the right word. "If the mission succeeds and the town is ready then B.I.I.S will begin to possibly enlighten and integrate the town. Miaken University's staff and the detective working with them are the only ones to know of where you actually are from. To others you are reinforcements from another town to help solve the burglaries with police assistance."

Haku Zabuza and Nikki confirmed their understanding with a "Yes Mam" and went in a teleporter.

Nikki hooked her communicator to the side of the teleporter and used it to call Miaken university "Hello, this is Operatives of Ouroboros. Permission to land?"

"Yes, please! Everyone our visitors are coming through!" said a feminine voice from the communicator. Nikki took her communicator and pinned it inside the teleporter to type in the coordinates for today's mission.

To break the silence Zabuza spoke. Haku was happy because he wanted to consider his questions carefully, Gaia might take over their post mission meeting. "So what is that B.I.I.S Ambrosia didn't tell us about?"

"Bureau of Interdimensional Integration Services. They take isolated paranormal dimensions, ask people like us to help clean up supernatural crime, then try to make dimensional networks."

"Gotcha" Zabuza said. He took the time to look at how Nikkia and his weapon, Haku interacted with each other. He was suspicious that they were alone three times already in their short stay in the Operatives of Ouroboros headquarters. Zabuza hadn't even explained more in depth the trouble of being a man especially when attraction was involved, since his five year age skip. Sure he uncomfortably gave Haku "the talk" including gruesome details about pregnancy and diseases, but the conversation evolves a little when your older, less of the science but more of the substance that's surrounds it.

"So, enjoy your first night here?" Nikki asked.

"It went well, thank you". Haku actually was fretful. There was no time to ask his question. The teleporter took them to a large lab with cluttered papers on the tables, diagrams on interdimensional theory and a small crowd surrounding the teleporter. After getting out they were led to a cleaned table by the dean and a detective. The others seemed to sit and observe, much to Zabuza's annoyance, Nikki's discomfort, and Haku's worry.


	5. Chapter 5 Show and Tell All

**Chapter 5 Show and Tell All**

"Welcome, I am Dean Miaken! Now I'm pretty sure my associates have many questions, but I have to let Detective Otto take over." The woman was in a lab coat with brown silver streaked hair and was quite lanky. She sounded like the voice giving them permission to land, and was highly disappointed not to have more time with them.

"Thank you Dean Miaken." said the younger detective, he turned a board behind him and Miaken around to reveal his work in tracing the recent crimes, taking pudgy fingers and pointing to a list, then moved to other items including the previous class photo. "Here is what was stolen and where. Mostly bits and pieces that were sentimental and wouldn't sell. No signs of breaking and entering and a glowing goo found where the items were."

Miaken pointed to a photo of her findings under a microscope. "Here is a close up of the subject under a microscope. We found the substance where the children are seen and mostly around the school's greenhouse too. Now tell us, were they aliens, or space creatures?!" Miaken was getting more and more thrilled by the promise of life in space and other dimensions to the point of having Otto do some deep breathing exercises to calm her down.

"Actually, it seems like ectoplasm." Nikki said.

"What's that?" Haku asked. Whatever it was he knew he had to protect Zabuza, especially since he didn't have his weapon. Haku was lucky, he keeps senbon concealed on his person at all times, but even those were running low. No throwing or long distance combat for him.

"Remnants of when ghosts manifest. Ghost like this usually show up because of unfinished business, completing it should help." Nikki continued.

"How do we do that séance?" Otto suggested. Even Haku and Zabuza knew it was a bad idea. While they weren't ghost hunters, Zabuza insisted on watching horror movies to gain knowledge of how to stalk prey and use their environment to their advantage. Not to mention maybe desensitize Haku to violence. Haku liked to watch horror to serve Zabuza and because he enjoyed the mystery, intensity, and effects on the psyche. In those moments it was almost like a family film night.

"No way, that'll invite more, possibly deadly ghosts. We need to find how this connected to their lives and somehow solve what's keeping them from resting in peace." Nikki explained. "Have you been able to find any personal info about these kids?"

"That they disappeared February 8th years ago, used to have a memorial every year, then one by one their families moved. I brought their yearbook and there's microfiche in the library. Let me know when you're ready to go."

"Thanks" Haku and Nikki said in unison. Nikki moved closer to Haku so they could look at the yearbook.

Zabuza decided to take notes while Haku and Nikki tried to do research. They kept feeling watched and found a group including the dean staring a bit too close. Nikki didn't like their stares, sometimes going to a new dimension went well but this may not be the case.

"We have so many questions! What's it like in your dimension?! How is your body different?! Is that one next to you a male or female?!" Said another professor. His enthusiasm was almost too much. Another student in the group of thirteen even asked if Haku was both genders.

"I'm male." Haku added trying to hide how much the question irked him. Boy, he felt didn't match his age but man still felt a bit premature.

"Just think of us as out of towners, we're humans like you." Nikkia replied, her tone was gentle but firm enough to hint that they were busy. Zabuza thought she talked too much and was a bit of a know-it-all, possibly more of a hindrance in fights especially since he had a kunai instead of his sword. As annoying as someone like this may be, they're good for figuring out what to do and secrets to use as leverage. He'll hopefully guide Haku to have the girl wrapped around his painted fingers.

"Did you find anything, Haku?" Zabuza asked, he hoped that only addressing him would give their chatty friend a hint.

"We figured out the missing possessions were in some way related to the missing children's passions and that maybe that's why they were taken. To replace something." Haku replied. Zabuza wasn't liking this, Haku had keen eyes on his own and now he was relying in this little overdressed girl for way too much, he already was soft enough. He looked to over to see the little pest was blabbing to Otto their guesses, showing notes too. Suddenly there was a call on Otto's radio, five of the children were spotted outside the church.


	6. Chapter 6 Holy Carlton

**Chapter 6 Holy Carlton**

Otto drove to the crime scene with Zabuza in front and with Haku and Nikki in back. He knew that he was being rash, and that if he was going to gather enough evidence to make a case he'd have to point and question instead of command, demanding still didn't guarantee that Haku would seriously hurt anyone. So he, unlike Otto listened.

"I guess for my first question: are you doing this for yourself or your precious person?" Haku asked.

Nikki replied. "Neither. I want to help others." The tiny cyclops seemed genuine, and the whole selfless thing would strike a chord with Haku. Speaking of which, what was he doing now?

Haku then wrote something "Need to protect Zabuza, running low on weapons, don't know if Zabuza has more than a kunai." What was with the secrecy, better yet what was with the secrecy against _me_ of all people? Thought Zabuza.

Nikki wrote. "Taking you guys to the armory when we're done. Today's just planning what to do, I've got your back." When Nikki showed Haku the message all he could make out on the pad from the closest mirror were the words "I've got your back". Bold words and more to question Haku about, there was no time however because when they pulled up to the church three boys and two girls from the old school photo were there. All five were seemed to walk through the wall and the four shot out of the car to follow.

Inside the church was a bible study meeting of 9 adults, the pastor had a mixed expression of first joy then confusion and overall internally annoyed that the 4 strange people just barged in. "My children, as I am happy to welcome you this is a pri-" His words were cut off by screams when everyone noticed the ghosts floating on the upper balcony, staring at the large ornate crucifix on the wall behind them, one child seemed to cry. Nikki snapped a picture with her communicator, but they seemed unbothered, transfixed but not by holiness. The lights flickered off and on, the room shook and the crying child grew louder. He began to phase in and out of sight screaming followed by the rest. The pastor started to pray but everyone else ran out of the church.

Upon moving to the balcony to investigate Haku, Zabuza, Nikki and Otto saw the same goo. "Yup, ectoplasm." Nikki confirmed.

"That boy, was Carlton Abbot. He was apparently an altar boy in his family's church." Haku stated.

"Rumors were that the cross disappeared one night, when they finally got it back it was so messed up it could make the Virgin Mary cry. Think that's what they'll be after?" Otto said.

"Most likely." Said Zabuza. The priest was still in shock, shaking in a pew on the balcony. The conformation made him break out in a shake. "Don't worry we're here to stop that." Nikki said to him. Otto was using his radio to call for surveillance of the church especially during the night when things were usually spirited away.

"At-at-at least don't make me cancel service. This is supposed to be a holy place in the community." He was still with a bottle of holy water waiting in the pew's bible rack, so he can try to sanctify the church before the impurity spread. There would still be service, but only if there was surveillance and some undercover officers in attendance. When Otto's partner Rose arrived the operatives were introduced and decided to go to the sawmill first and then library with Rose.

On their way to the sawmill Rose needed to get gas, leaving the three operatives alone while he went inside to pay. All throughout the town there were signs that this was a rural village a few decades behind modern times.

"What were you two talking about earlier?" Zabuza inquired, partly out of boredom and impatience but also in lingering suspicion.

"Nikki and I agreed to ask each other 3 questions during missions, and 3 after with Gaia." Haku said as he tried to rub his head like he was scratching, to remind Zabuza she was the girl with half of her hair shaved off. "Please say you'll join us Zabuza san."


	7. Chapter 7 Whites Out

**Chapter 7 Whites Out**

"Fine I'll start, what are we going to do with these ghost kids?" Zabuza asked. He hoped they weren't going to use or revive them. Part of the reason they agreed to be here was because they didn't stoop as low and wanted to stop the Order of the Cage.

"Help them pass to the afterlife. Get the counseling and closure they need to move on in peace." Nikki said. She then asked "Have you felt any lingering effects from the Cain parasite?"

"Nope, I'm as bright eyed and bushy tailed as always." Zabuza said. He wouldn't even know what she meant, but with limited questions the imagination can't help but grow in absurdity. "Can you even defend yourself?" Zabuza leaned closer to the back seat to ask. She'd make noises with her jewelry, be spotted instantly, and the smell of cake usually drew people. He was aggravated at her for seeming like a pest and hindrance. The vanity that made her and easy target, the smell that made him hungry for food.

"Yeah." Nikki simply said. Haku tried breaking the tension once again with his final question. "What kind of weapons are at the base for us?" He asked. Zabuza usually wasn't this openly suspicious, he was more of a watcher, even when he mostly kept to himself he was scheming to acquire what he wanted. Why did it seem like the longer they had to work with someone the quicker they began to irritate Zabuza? Haku included.

"Several kinds. People sell from dimensions almost all over. I'm supposed to take you to our armory after we leave." At least that thought seemed to settle Zabuza, and even if he's wrong to be settled down, he and Haku outclassed Nikki and Gaia completely.

When Rose returned they were on their way to the school greenhouse to continue. She was able to gain warrants to search before picking up Haku, Zabuza and Nikki. With Haku using his three questions, Zabuza using two and Nikki using one they each had much to consider. Haku thought about what to ask Gaia. Zabuza thought about testing a new weapon against the new team mates, seeing how much he'd have to save them and how he'd cut these little girls down to size. Nikki thought about which questions were too important to let time itself tell. Maybe Gaia would help them.

The sawmill converted greenhouse was quite unusual. Hidden by plum trees, and using indoor lighting to sustain the plants, due to what was a permanent overcast in Dwindlings. The building was closest to the Sebastian River, which once powered the mighty mill. Upon entering everyone grabbed sunglasses held in a container on the other side of the door, Nikki placing her other glasses on her head. The walls were used to reflect, and in the company's stinging eyes overcompensate for the lack of natural light. Everything was white and brutal to naked eyes, one's hearing was also assaulted but the loud humming of a generator. Rose almost didn't hear the call she got from Otto. The town's only apartment building showed security tapes from two nights ago of three children in an abandoned hallway, not the same as the ones from the church but uniformed specters all the same.

When the call was over and everyone's eyes adjusted to look around, they found a red line almost as like a trail of paint leading to a spot and seeming to drip into a hidden compartment. Rose broke out in a cold sweat and was hyperventilating, she ran outside and left the others. When Haku and Nikki went to check on her she assured them that she just needed some air and to go on without her. When the door was closed the children from the tape and church circled her, a long butcher knife floated in front of Rose's face and before she could cry out her eyes turned completely white and she gripped the knife with such an intensity her knuckles matched. The generator was so loud that nobody heard her drive off.


	8. Chapter 8 Mummy Memories

**Chapter 8 Mummy Memories**

Haku, Nikki, and Zabuza followed the trail to where it stopped. Using the switch on the compartment didn't work so they had to use the gears for the mechanism and solve the puzzle to get it working again. They carefully used the staircase below to trek deeper and deeper into the dark chilly corridor. They were in what must have been the basement and there was only light coming from one entryway. Upon further examination the room was unattended but shocking. Inside giant test tubes were what looked like mummified bodies, wearing torn versions of the clothing that the ghost wear, and torn skin that wore the marks of a great battle. Checking their communicator's image proves it.

"I guess this place has familiar skeletons in their closet." thought Nikki. "You can say that again" said another voice in her head. "How long have they been there? They look mummified." Said a third voice.

"Well, well. I guess we found out why this is frequent haunt." Zabuza said

"How- why would anyone do this? They must have been here since they went missing." said Haku.

"Maybe to keep a secret or hide something. Maybe if we solve the mystery and give them a proper burial that will help."

"Are we just going to carry them out now?" Asked Zabuza.

"No that's more of a local cop matter. For now maybe we should take pictures and contact Otto and Rose." Nikki replied. Haku and Zabuza used this time to learn how and caught on fairly quickly. When they moved to the last one there was a bloated envelope stained red. Haku opened it with his senbon ready to strike, inside was a small hamster doll's body and a stained list. The stolen items were only some on the list and had names next to them. What caught their attention was number 13. Stray dog head: Rose.

When the three ran to meet Rose they noticed she and her car were missing. Nikki called Otto to explain and he told them to wait in the nearby diner about three blocks west called Hann's Soul and Griddle. The plan suited them fine since Zabuza was still hungry and that cake smell hadn't died down. "At least she has the consideration to stay closer to Haku." Thought Zabuza. While they walked a black box materialized out of nowhere and Nikki put the hamster inside. Haku read the notes stapled to the list.

 _September 13 1983_

 _Our parents were on to something when they were our age. They wanted to prove that life meant something and the bad feeling that it wasn't was just a boogey man that scared people at night. They looked high and low for things that meant something, made their lives something. They got attention and everyone made them celebrities. They could have had it all but their god said it wasn't enough._

 _September 15 1983_

 _Today I gathered the other kids whose parents had the same idea years ago. We whisper in the dark like it's a secret we weren't supposed to know but they keep the newspaper clippings and ashes, there's even some kinda record in the library wherever they put stuff about this place's history. We're going to make a heap to show Logan to keep trying to not give up. He wanted to take on the world before but now he just says "I'm not a kid anymore I guess feeling this way is a part of growing up." Then he laughs like it's a sour sweet joke. We're going to make a mountain to show everything has meaning. Everyone give what their parents gave and extra. We will even find other kids in our school that knew Logan to give. We want the world to see how meaningful we and the meaning are._

 _November 23 1983_

 _We were caught. Mom is talking about taking me and transferring to another design school. Everyone else is moving away too after the semester. Even the town wants us out and is paying people to leave. We aren't even half way done, but Lucy decided that we pretend to get detention or after school or tutoring or act like we joined a club. Never together and acting normal so we can have more free time to finish. What's the point of no Christmas if I can't figure out why we should celebrate Christmas?_

 _December 15 1983_

 _We went to meet again and Erik said he wouldn't do what was asked. He wants out but we won't let him. We all agreed to be in this together and if he doesn't then he'll just have to have an accident after his basketball game. Douglass is also on the team. Some of the sacrifices are bloody but if our parents did it so can we. The other classes backed out but we'll watch them and make them pay if they tell._

 _December 23_

 _Things went wrong during the meeting. We wanted to show Logan what we had since the hospital said he could come home. He laughed and Gemma slapped him. Everyone else circled and beat him then each other, grabbing anything they could from the pile. I tried to leave but the doors were locked. When we were too tired to fight anymore we found out that someone locked the doors and nobody could hear us cry out. There's no may to get out and we'll have to survive until our parents look for us. We were lucky that we brought tons of snacks._

 _December 25_

 ** _MOMMY MOMMY MOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMoMmMYmOMMYmOMMyMomMYYYYYYYYYYYYY_**

 **** _February 8_ _th_

 _Everything is cold nobody is left. I don't want to say this was for nothing, but now I know why mommy said you should never mess with meaning writing is the only thing that keeps me-_

The rest was cut off. Haku Nikki and Zabuza were just approaching the diner and Haku gave the sheets for Nikki to put in the box she summoned. The group had spent some time raking through the yearbooks and traveling though the not so well kept roads and as a result have been in town for hours. They were getting hungry, especially since Nikki ate before going into work and Zabuza wasn't used to her perfume. Otto arrived while they were waiting for the hostess to seat them but they decided to get their food to go, sharing their findings on the ride to the police station. Otto still needed to find Rose and had tried calling twice. With sirens ringing through the streets he rushed to the apartments first and hoped he was right.


	9. Chapter 9 A part meant for

**Chapter 9 A part meant for**

While most of the town was run down, the apartments in comparison showed some hints of luxury. In most places they would be considered a mid-lower class place for people with big hopes to escape and with little likelihood of ever doing so. Otto being with the police made the process of being buzzed in quick despite the fear of letting in anyone, they could be thieves. The super led them to the vacant third floor but the higher the elevator went the more a strange noise began to escalate. Muffled at first, height added clarity to the noise which sounded like screaming, hysterical and nonstop.

Otto and the operatives raced towards the noise and found a room in the middle hallway that was open, the floors were covered in blood with Rose screaming in the middle and low whining heard under it all. Haku and Otto tried to calm Rose down while Zabuza removed the long butcher's knife from her bite mark covered hand. Nikki turned and saw a massive wounded dog, a stray mastiff with golden brown fur stained red especially round his ruby neck. She cradled it in a motherly embrace letting green fire blanket the dog. Haku was about to attack her but then the dog's flesh was healing. Wounds closed and the scarlet neck was healed, the stains had to be washed but now the giant dog just looked like he got into a more innocent mess than having a detective maim him.

By this time Rose stopped screaming and rushed out the room, nearly dragging Otto. She tripped and curled into fetal position, letting her brow hair fall in her face as she cried. The Super was gone, so the detective and operatives were left alone and decided to take the dog to the shelter. Rose in the car next to Otto calling for backup to look for and bring in any stray dogs, so that the next item on the list was unavailable. When they got to the police department Rose locked herself in a holding cell and the dog was taken to a shelter. Everything else would take time especially since the ghost took things at night, the case would have to be looked at from another perspective with the new evidence in the black box, and the town would have to be combed over for dogs in case Rose escaped somehow. Since the people who were stolen from had something to do with the missing class, whose bodies were being recovered, such as living in their houses or taking over family businesses such as the church Otto decided to look at what was known and rework his theories and plan of action. Winter's lack of light made the days short and with the recent robberies and sightings curfew would be coming soon, which meant the library had to wait. Otto decided to drive Haku, Zabuza and Nikki back to the university then have dinner with Rose. She was like an aunt to him and he knew that treating like a prisoner was not the way to make things better.


	10. Chapter 10 Ann and Net Kakra

**Chapter 10 Ann and Net Kakra**

Before their stop in the armory Haku Zabuza and Nikkia went to processing, where everything business related behind the missions of the Operatives of Ouroboros took place. They were in charge of taking missions, managing, payroll, summarizing findings for and reports, sending off reports, financing, and legal matters just to name a few tasks. The unit was the only place Haku and Zabuza saw that was carpeted, and more like an office complete with cubicles, business attire, and a soundtrack of typing and phones.

The woman who was interviewing them was in her thirties only slightly younger than Rose. She had caramel skin dark hair in a bob with a scarab beetle necklace, gold cuff bracelet, and turquoise headband. Her pear shape body was covered in a navy skirt, white blouse, and boyfriend blazer. The oddest feature were the bandages that covered most parts of her body including, her thighs, left leg and knees, lower arms, hands, and the bandages on her neck and chest which were tied in the back in a bow. Net Kakra was in charge of matters involving reports for missions, including those that involve outside organizations that legally required them to keep paperwork. Her twin sister Anouke Kakra was in charge of defense systems, teaching self-defense classes, and the armory. When they were done giving their information to Net, Haku, Zabuza, and Nikki met Gaia in front of a teleporter and went to the armory. Gaia was wearing a mustard and white flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows under a grey vest with dark jeans and grey vans. She was more energetic than before explaining that she was going to celebrate not completely failing her latest astronomy test.

The armory appeared to be a spacious dojo with vertical illustrations of snakes dividing columns of a beige mat, wooden walls divided into sections with stairs, large landscape pictures, charts of weapons, and balcony below many windows with odd shapes seen through them. In the middle facing the teleporter was a meditating woman that looked exactly like Net but with her right leg covered. She lifted with her arms and jumped to her feet in a way that showed great strength. Unlike Net this doppelgänger wore an aqua and white sports bra and matching tight knee length pants that said chaotic cobra.

"Hi, ladies, I see you brought visitors. Haku and Zabuza, I'm Anouke Kakra, defense management." Anouke said with her hands on her hips, revealing a faint outline of abs. They all greeted her and then moved to a chart of weapons on the wall, they seemed to be organized by the time they were most often used in many dimensions and while the swords and kunai looked familiar, some weapons such as alien technology and any of the guns were completely foreign. The area they were standing in front of had most weapons that looked familiar like kunai, shuriken, senbon, bomb tags and kunai, as well as odd ones such as a double edged kunai staff and fans with blades instead of wood. "I heard you two were ninjas, what kind of weapons do you use?" Anouke asked.

"I mostly use senbon ma'am" Haku said. He pointed to the picture between a katana and smoke bomb then let Anouke see one of his. She held the acupuncture needle in her hand testing the balance and weight, after some deliberation she selected the picture and made a few types of needles appear, selecting 8 and giving a box full to Haku with a new holster. "What about you big guy?" Anouke said smiling toward Zabuza.

"Swords, big ones." He said. Anouke nodded, thought for a moment, then lifted her hand to scroll to a new part of the chart, this was full of giant swords including one the seemed to be a gun/sword hybrid. "Ooh, that seems familiar." Zabuza pointed to a buster sword with a picture of an oni etched onto the blade. When Anouke summoned it the blade seemed to radiate with power. His eyes glowed silver for a second, giving Nikki and Haku an uneasy feeling that others didn't see. They looked at each other and when exiting the armory she said quietly "We need to talk alone, that might be bad news." When Zabuza and Gaia inched closer she mouthed "target practice?" and Haku nodded understanding that it was their cover story.


	11. Chapter 11 One of Us

**Chapter 11 One of Us**

Sprawled out on the grass in front of the Citadel Haku, Zabuza, Nikki and Gaia started talking, deciding to not worry about the three question rule for now. "Are Net and Anouke all right? They had bandages all over their body. Did something happen?" Haku asked, wading his feet in the moat, sitting between Nikki and his shoes.

"Yeah she died." Gaia simply said. "Net and her sister Anouke are mummies and revived on their own." She elaborated. Haku looked relieved, Nikki mentioned a few supernatural being from their talk yesterday, and now he thought she might have had a reason for pointing the ones she did.

"I have a question." Gaia said as used Nikki's shoulder as an armrest and pointing to Haku, finger moving in a circle. "Are you two more than friends now?" She smiled thinking about the 80's song "Secret Lovers". Haku and Zabuza's eyes bulged and Haku was blushing. Nikki laughed quickly moving her head making Gaia jokingly fall "I'm not that easy." "Or that lucky." she said the second part as she helped Gaia so only she could hear. Gaia smiled and sat asking "Zabuza, why did you get such a huge-ass sword?"

"Watch me in battle and find out. " Nikki why did you ask if I felt anything from that parasite earlier? You said you removed it." He said as he glared, testing out the nickname.

"If they kept you before the transfer, some of it might have broken down already, which explained why you were so sick." She passed him and Haku pamphlets like the ones from their room's mail slot. "These have some more info on it. Found them in processing" They thanked her and Zabuza put the pamphlet in his pocket.

Gaia then looked worried "You don't think they'd do that right Nikki? They have a bit of decency."

Nikki looked at her worried. "Pretty sure they'd burn a magician at the stake, _at_ a kid's birthday for advisory shits 'n giggles." This made finding out about both organizations seem even more important to Haku. One wanted to use and punish them both for their talents and gifts, the other was still a mystery but their closest ally, and there was something about Both Gaia and Nikkia. "But don't worry, you're one of us." Nikki pointed to him and said. "We've got your back." It was then when Haku noticed her hands, past their decoration her nails were rather long and polished with her pointer and ring fingers black and others red, all filed to a point. Under the right or wrong circumstance would she use them? Would she even try against Zabuza?

"I'll be watching for you too." Haku said, Nikki looked as if she knew he meant something else.


	12. Chapter 12 Kitchen Crashers

**Chapter 12 Kitchen Crashers**

Haku and Zabuza decided to go eat some lunch, Haku hoped that he could at least convince Zabuza to get another examination. During the ride to the cafeteria Gaia looked at Zabuza as if trying to see if he was still sick until disappearing. Back in the cafeteria, the scout team were all wearing shirts and hats for a college called Cretalia University, Joran had a lunch bag from them, but instead of eating they were all examining a salad. "Hey it's the new guys" Derrick waved and the rest greeted each other.

"What are those purple plants in the salad?" Haku asked. They looked like flower petals, hidden in the bottom and throughout were similar dry petals, so small most wouldn't notice. Derrick sniffed the salad cautiously as if he were checking if some meat had spoiled then retched almost dropping it "Wolf's bane" Willow caught the container and put it down, sealing the lid. "I guess this is how Cretalia is keeping their school closed to the public, mixing this in the food and claiming that new students can't handle local delicacies." Joran said.

"Cretalia is full of self-made aliens, rich people's families who evolved after being shot into space. Their bodies evolved to nullify most plant based poisons." Flores explained realizing why. She left to go to processing and bagged half of the salad in a plastic bag saying she would give the bag to Nikki. Haku acted as if he left something in the Citadel to warn her. Wolf's bane was highly poisonous and even if she couldn't die most people did painfully within six hours. He could see Flores moving above him in the teleporter's space between rooms. "Flores stop! That plant's poisonous!"

"I know! Natural Studies Specialist" she shouted back pointing to herself. By time he made it there Flores was gone. Haku knocked ferociously on the door and when he warned Nikki, his voice was so fast even he had difficulty discerning what he said.

"It's ok, you have time I'll explain." She was holding the bag and wearing rubber gloves, rings jutting under the surface. Haku nodded, if only to catch his breath he'd stay. They went to a new room that looked like a pale blue and white kitchen with a TV on the wall. It looked friendly, almost vintage inspired but off, Haku noted as he looked around while he sat at a kitchen island. Upon further examination there were skulls, pentacles, and other equipment like a pestle and mortar, a handmade broom with a large red bow around it and several thick dark volumes. Haku was almost worried he'd met the witch form Hansel and Gretel. "It's for magic. Can I interest you in tea, something to take back for lunch?" She said as she examined the contents in her refrigerator, putting the bag away.

"Are you a witch?" Haku was shocked but only slightly, fractured bits were tied together somehow. She stopped looking at him, materialized in seat across from him and nodded, pink coated full lips in a subtle smile. Now he had to know. "What are the scout team members? Is anyone here human?"

"Gaia, you, Zabuza, some others and Dr. Bhesaj, I'm a bit of a grey area. As for the scout team, Derrick's a werewolf, Flores vampire, Willow water nymph, and Joran's a gnome." She counted each on her fingers wobbling her hand to show her shaky classification. "Wolf's bane's a pretty common spell ingredient." Haku nodded, tried to remember he was working with people from different realities. "Can you use your magic to help Zabuza I don't know what this Cain parasite is capable of." Having no time to read the pamphlet.

"Yeah, have been since we met. He isn't healed it'll make him kill his comrades." Haku's eyes widened, this was something more like that other swordsman who fought and drank with Zabuza, Kisame. "What do we need to do?" he asked. When the last words left his mouth a giant water dragon emerged from the moat, before impact another black dragon used its fiery breath to evaporate it. Haku and Nikki hid behind the kitchen island to decide what to do next. "Waiting was great advice Bhesaj." Nikki thought, turning the volume down on her communicator and sent a pre-made text. Haku leaned over to see and she turned it to him, it said. "Code Para-C Med backup in Citadel of Shadows ASAP."


	13. Chapter 13 Cain is Unable

**Chapter 13 Cain is Unable**

When the chaos cleared Haku and Nikki could see a though the window, Zabuza without his mouth bandages but instead with eyes glowing silver fighting the dragon in his demonic aura's embrace. Nikki was messaged with a timer counting down. "They'll be here soon" she said, her normally quiet voice was even quieter now, Haku readied his senbon, knowing Zabuza would teleport to the room where they talked then use his senses to find them. The dragon kept him busy at least, not only were its origins a mystery but also the fact that all of Zabuza's attacks swept through without doing any damage. "Nikki, that's not him is it?" She shook her head and Zabuza appeared on the island about to slice them both. They jumped back and Haku threw some senbon into his neck, a strategy to put people in a death like state but the silver eyed man just ran as if possessed, sword in hand. Suddenly the demonic aura that surrounded Zabuza as he fought grabbed his arms, forcing him to drop his sword and imprisoning him as a black cage appeared around them both. When Haku looked at Nikki, her arm was extended and with two fingers together almost like she was preforming a jutsu, then the sword darkened and appeared next to her. Zabuza's fingers were in ring like cuffs to prevent an escape jutsu and the glow of the teleporter jolted Haku out of his shock. The black dragon lifted Derrick to the window with containment officer from their science wing.

Nikki moved her hand and all darkness but the restraints, including the demon vanished, she and Haku moved closer to see Zabuza, biting like a rabid dog, aiming his teeth anywhere he could, foaming at the mouth. Nikki held her arm toward the book case and a volume flew in her hand, she turned to a blank page and ripped it out. "I need you to hold this in front of his mouth." Haku nodded, he was the only one who was quick and knowledgeable enough of Zabuza's movements. He placed a knee below Zabuza's neck, between his shoulders, using his feet and legs to make it difficult for Zabuza to move while Derrick and Dr. Iman held his legs, Nikki pulled out a bottle and dish from a cabinet, mimed that Zabuza needed to drink from it and handed it to Haku as he put the page in the dish. With great effort he succeeded, making Zabuza vomit on the page in the dish. When he was done, the dish was moved and Zabuza passed out. The blank page had a picture just like the Cain, an inky viperfish moving on paper covered in dark incantations. Dr. Iman placed it, dish and all into a hazmat bag as the dragon took her to the teleporter so she could go to her office. When she was done the dragon shot through the moat to a secret teleporter, taking Derrick, Nikki, Haku, and unconscious Zabuza, to the infirmary. Flying in a weightless sea of floating lost souls.


	14. Chapter 14 Imperfected Perfec

**Chapter 14 Imperfect Perfection**

When Zabuza woke up he was surrounded by Nikki, Gaia, Dr. Bhesaj, Derrick, and a worried Haku, unable to remember why he was so worn out and the bandages on his mouth were replaced, he thought he took them off. "Haku, what happened?" any tiredness was brushed off, he still had to maintain his image, a mysterious warrior that can and will attack if provoked. "The Cain took over, you tried to attack Nikki and Haku in the citadel but they got the better of you." Derrick said as he checked his vitals, while being directed by his mentor Dr. Bhesaj, he was completing his residency under him while he was the scout team's medic. Zabuza tried not to look to impatient, even if he knew he could do better. Since the Cain parasite had regenerative properties he just needed some rest and to brush his sharp teeth, at most. Before his sleep he and Gaia wanted the full story especially since the rest of the scout team sat on the neighboring bed and Flores was drinking out of a blood bag like a juice box, using the IV as a straw. Derrick led them outside so the team could talk and he could see what Dr. Iman found. "That Flores girl, was she drinking out of a blood bag?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah, must be hungry with track team training. And she's a vampire." Nikki added. Haku said what the others were much to Zabuza's surprise. "I guess this explains their breakfast. Gaia if everyone else who works in the field is supernatural how did you get chosen? Secondly don't witches have brooms and books?"

"The other Mage de Terras. Remember, the presentation from yesterday. And I'm not staying this way forever. Once we find the de Aqua I'm becoming a fairy." Haku and Zabuza looked confused. "The immortal Mage de chose a supernatural being to become, our mythical alignment. I was human until about 2 years ago." Nikki said, summoning the broom with the red bow at the bottom of the handle that was almost her height. Haku added "There's even a spell workshop that looks like a kitchen full of magical items." he told Zabuza and Gaia the story asking how he was at the end. "Fine, honestly why the pressure points in my neck? I see you still haven't grown out of that cruel streak. I'm not sure who should be more careful, I'm here twice in a row and a witch gets attacked in a kitchen, you weren't cooking kids were you?" Zabuza teased making the others laugh.

"You'd never let me live it down If I left marks on you. Especially since you spend five minutes posing after you weight lift." Haku said

"Perfection should be appreciated" Zabuza countered with his workout mantra of sorts, which at times Haku would playfully jab at. Zabuza flexed for his new lady team mates. He took pride in his body, and until he saw how strong yet agile his shrimp of a protégé was he almost thought he was laughably puny, giving him far range weapons to avoid lifting. Now he knew Haku could lift anyone in the room, him included and even crushed limbs with his bare hands.

They spent some time talking, Ambrosia visited to check on Zabuza, getting the updated medical reports after her visit with Dr. Iman. When Zabuza said he was able to continue his mission and felt even better now Ambrosia explained that tomorrow would be follow up and seeing if the discovery and burial of their bodies solved the problem. After an hour Nikki and Gaia left for home or school, reuniting in the morning to head off to their missions.


	15. Chapter 15 Stray Dog

**Chapter 15 Stray Dog**

The next day Haku was surprised when he woke up, Zabuza was sleeping in the bed next to him. "Maybe he got here while I was sleeping, I usually rested in the evening and took night watches, but I spent the evening in the infirmary and slept deeper." He thought sneaking to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Haku took notes on how everyone else had a distinct style and would try to make one too. After exchanging some clean clothes in the wardrobe room he decided to wear forest green pants, a darker button shirt as a jacket and a beige shirt with a kunai sketch to go with his hi-tops. Zabuza chose dark jeans, boots found in the wardrobe room and a shirt with his favorite word control and a game controller.

After questions breakfast and with the scouts, they were almost shocked by Nikki waving in a teleporter behind them in a hallway. Haku smiling saw that she was wearing green too. A blueish grey shirt with a chibi dinosaur, placing smaller trees in a street, green and black striped arm warmers, green headband, matching pearl necklace and hair streaks pinned with a matching rose on the left and bird ornament with long feathers on the right. Just like the other days her jewelry except the pearls were the same. Worn with boots, a black belt, matching leggings and a sweater with rolled up sleeves.

At the police station Rose's cell had to be used to hold another criminal, Otto took them to her office but the lock was busted. Another beat cop Hidelsan, was seen with her. Otto tried contacting him, who in a panic said he was at the inn room 205, entering they could hear banging and yelling from the closet. When it was opened Rose was in her underwear and looking around the room made it clear this was a love nest, Hidelsan confiscated this room after last week's bust and had been bringing women here, claiming to his wife that the bust gave him more work. "Wow really Clark, what's it been 5 months since you tied the knot?" Otto sighed. The kids were getting desperate trying to substitute their items the last ones weren't literal either and well, Clark was a dog. Otto agreed to keep quiet if he watched after Rose and told his wife the truth.

Rose, back to normal and clothed agreed to tell them what they needed to know. "I- those children, are my classmates' kids. We wanted to prove this boy who preached nothing meant anything wrong and found meaningful stuff... We saw what was dear to us and made each other give it. Blood petrifies me but I had to get rid of a d-d-dog. When a boy lost a finger we were punished then the world thought we made something meaningful, the boy came back and said "What could it mean, we sold it?" The sawmill burned, he burned, we kept the ashes. Their kids tried but the town wouldn't have this and a lock failure trapped them. Families were payed or forced out even me, I married and moved back after the mayor died, nobody knows me. Why isn't burying them enough?" Rose started cried, making Zabuza look at his two little comrades for ideas.

"The meaning's the key, and needs to be recognized…" Haku suggested. Nikki nodded adding. "We have to tell them why it can be meaningful." Otto drove them to the class's graves.


	16. Chapter 16 Hello from the Other Side

**Chapter 16 Hello from the Other Side**

At the gravesite Nikki touched the headstone of the leader, whose diary they read. Haku held her other hand because she warned them that this was risky, resulting in possession or worse. Her pupils disappeared and she was standing in front of the brunette girl in her striped jumper, vertical stripes on top and horizontal on the skirt, two other women were behind her.

 **Anita** : "We still have to prove that what we did meant something, if it stops it was as worthless as our parent's try." she said.

 **Nikki** : "You exposed a secret about you town, and your families get closure. Meaningful things make change happen, inspire others. Would you have tried if your parents didn't inspire you?" Nikki replied.

 **Anita** : "No, I would've just stayed in the hospital, wishing I could do something to show Logan life had meaning, that he shouldn't do nothing."

 **Nikki** : "See, trying doesn't make things useless because you learned, trying can sometimes be more meaningful than a result."

Anita nodded begging to fade in and out as the ghosts of the others became visible, a white light blanketed them as Nikki returned to the world of the living. Everyone else could see the ghost fading and their aura was no longer sensed, the ghost had moved on. A map left behind of the secret room in the sawmill where everything stolen was confirmed it was time to move on.

After reporting their findings to processing, Net sent a message to Ambrosia who replied with a video link explaining their next mission with Gaia, wearing a pink sweater with a matching button down shirt, blue skirt, white stockings and Mary Janes. "My grandparents are visiting" she explained. All four had to meet Commander Douglass in sector 599 of the New Martian port.


	17. Chapter 17 Unearthly Howls

**Chapter 17 Unearthly Howls**

Sector 599 is in the middle of Operation Planet Phoenix: A project to revitalize Mars, making it habitable. There were ports all over the planet, containing mountains, cave buildings, and a long river that was expanded, connecting everything. Outside was a cold desert where urban legend has it, you could see beasts or aliens move. Their job was to investigate the recent attacks. Although there weren't animals, bodies were found floating outside, bitten and clawed all over. The attacks started with a janitor or maintenance person here and there but upon further investigation they were from increasingly powerful families. Commander Douglass couldn't leave, or get more funding. The New Martian Ports were mostly prisons, to earthlings they got whatever they deserved. A scientist was able to contact B.I.I.S, who referred them to Operatives of Ouroboros.

Using the river, Commander Douglass and the Operatives were able to sail to the morgue where Medical Examiner Weiss examined the markings, but because he was raised in the handful of ports for businesses he didn't have much experience with animals. Haku and Zabuza did, not only through camping for years while traveling but because it was one of Haku's talents and favorite hobbies. Examining the marks and hair found under the fingernails of the victim, the attacks resembled wolves. In Nikki's hand appeared tiny flames summoning bottles with purple petals and neck chains necklaces out of yesterday's Wolf's Bane, giving Commander Douglass and the other operatives the necklaces.

Commander Douglass received a call about another attack, leading him Haku, and Zabuza to the prison infirmary while the ladies investigated the grounds with a guard. "I don't understand, how could animals yet alone wolves be here?" Commander Douglass wondered on the boat. Haku replied looking at the bottle around his neck "Based on our first mission they may not be fully animal. We were told our missions would revolve around the supernatural." It took Commander Douglass time to understand, most media lost interest in the paranormal, when Operation Project Phoenix started almost anything fantasy was about space.

Once the three arrived in the prison infirmary, Commander Douglass was called again about the attack leaving Haku, Zabuza, and the patient alone with a sick guard who rushed into the bathroom immediately. The patient's face was bandaged, only brown tearful eyes visible and oddly familiar to Haku.

Behind them the door flew off the hinges, revealing a tall grey wolf in a tattered guard uniform going crazy, whining and flailing until Haku used his senbon to render him unconscious. As Zabuza stood guard, restraining the unconscious wolf with the other bed's sheet Haku called Nikki.

"You guys did great, phase 2's rounding up the rest and finding the Alpha. They're new and can't change around wolf's bane." Nikki said, under her foot in was another werewolf in earth and dark restraints. Newborns of some supernatural beings were especially dangerous because they lacked control, making their human side easy to manipulate by those pretending to guide them. Without a cure, the Lycanthropy could spread making Mars a kill or be killed free for all, where no one could hear you scream.


	18. Chapter 18 Monsters Among Men

**Chapter 18 Monsters Among Men**

Haku and Zabuza were told to wait as the werewolf was sent to solitary. Prisoners were led for a mandatory exam, to see which inmates reacted to the Wolf's Bane. Haku couldn't help but feel watched and when he turned the prisoner was watching him. So far 7 werewolves were found. When Nikki and Gaia were picked up and secretly taken to the infirmary to avoid the prisoners seeing them, 3 more were discovered on staff. Nikki took fur samples to use for a spell to find more. In the infirmary the patient instantly looked at the two with disgust, then back at Haku, much to his discomfort.

"There's even staff members that've been changed, we found the beta and omega, and they're being interrogated now." Gaia said, triumphantly.

"Did you make a new friend?" Nikki asked Haku quietly, shocking both him and Zabuza teleporting between them. After trying to move to different areas of the room proved useless, he decided to sit in a chair next to Zabuza that could be used as a weapon, or armrest in Nikki's case. "He just won't stop, but those eyes..." Haku whispered pretending to stretch. Nikki nodded and both noticed the angry disgust the patient's eyes held.

Commander Douglass had all the operatives but Haku check separate prisons, to see how far past the main prison the lycanthropy spread. Nikki raised her communicator and looked at him, a small reassurance that he could call her if anything went wrong. When the nurse went to sign for a delivery Haku and the patient were alone, for the first time he moved his hand pressing a button. The door closed and through the intercom above the bed was Commander Douglass' voice telling him to leave. There was no use, the door was locked and his pleas mixed with an automated emergency lock down message. The patient stood ripping his bandages frantically off. Haku readied for an attack, however the patient's face stopped him dead in his tracks.

The patient had the face of his father inching closer, instead of the Morfema he wasn't a twisted skewered version. He looked as Haku remembered him, back when he had a happy family. His scent even reminded him of their tiny snowy home. "Son, what happened to you? Was it not enough to find that you and you're mother were cursed?! Here you are serving a monster and another of your poisoned crop! I don't even want to think what the one with half her hair is. I was given the chance to live after you killed me, and this is what you are?!" His face was contorted, trying to contain measures of anger, disgust, hurt, disappointment, confusion, and an overall sadness. Haku shook his head this had to be Cage's illusions, the man that helped give him life, that tried killing him and taking his mother, home, and purpose to live in the process here. "No this can't be."

"It is Haku, the Order of the Cage brought me to life from your memories, and DNA admiring how I was willing to kill you and your mother. Your kind has caused death and destruction for far too long, but no more. Why couldn't you have left with the Morfema instead of making me do this?" Tears streamed down his face, once again reminding Haku of the day his life changed forever, his father raised his hand and there werewolves crashed through the window. "Either join me or prove how much of a monster we know you are."


	19. Chapter 19 Poisoned Crop

**Chapter 19 Poisoned Crop**

"Monster?" Haku questioned, he lifted his hand trapping the werewolves in an icy dome. "For events that happened far before my birth you were willing to kill the woman who loved you, wanting to kill your child in the process and gathering neighbors for this purpose. The truth is that you and your fear are the true monsters." Haku's father, Hyousuke was about to backhand him, but Haku caught his arm mid-swing. "Poisoned crops bring decay unapologetically, you taught me that long ago." He used 1000 needles of death then grabbed some of the gauze and bedding then tied him up, Commander Douglass called again to tell Haku that the patient was their human alpha, surprised to hear it was taken care of. Reunited with the operatives, Nikki collected the necklaces while they went to headquarters and Haku tried collecting the pieces of his mind.

Today the group decided to relax in the Earth Shrine after going to processing. There were three palaces there. The one they were in connecting the trees, underground crystal ruins and a legendary one that only the first Mage de Terra knew the location of. Gaia's favorite was one floor throughout the shrine's trees and the decor matched the surroundings, outside was an enchanted forest with a pale summer lavender sky and blue floating lights. Inside the table was a tree stump with giant soft rose seats. Zabuza and Gaia were racing through the lower branches while Nikki stayed behind with Haku. "What happened in that room? It really seemed to shake you up…" Nikki asked concerned.

"Hyousuke, the alpha was- is my father. He said the Order of the Cage revived him, called Zabuza and me monsters and said I was with one of my poisoned crop."

Nikki replied. "I'm sorry that they're using those close to you. I'm here if you need to talk." Haku sighed, usually he didn't open up to others. Naruto and Nikki were different, and he felt that masks weren't necessary. Zabuza told him not to expect luxuries like compassion but he didn't care, someone looked past his strangeness. Even when telling Naruto his story he tried to separate his emotions, stating the facts but like his mirrors, purpose and mask the walls shattered until he wished to be done away with too.

"Thank you. I still don't understand what he meant by one of my poisoned crop? Did he mean someone else here has a kekkei genkai?" Nikki sighed and looked at him, what else could he say that would shock him? "The Norris Clan, my mom's side inherited psychic abilities but they're weaker in my dimension. After I became a witch, magic helped mine grow."

"And your father?"

"Not close. It's always kinda been mom and I." Haku nodded, he knew what it was like to be just you and a parent figure through thick and thin. The news made him see Nikki as more of a confidant, and that seemed to be good place to start a friendship.


	20. Chapter 20 Valentine's Day I

**Chapter 20 Valentine's Day I**

Monday back on the job, Flores was starting to have a crush on Zabuza and his "dreamy go- get-'em gruffness" as she put it. Valentine's Day was Friday, so she decided to test the waters at the scout hangout Dirty Birdy's bar. "So do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Flores asked.

"That day never had much meaning." Zabuza replied.

"So there was never a Mrs. Momochi or another sweet peach?" Derrick asked much to Zabuza's annoyance, he didn't know his last name meant peach soil.

"No time, I had ambitions and few places I wasn't a wanted man." He replied downing sake like a pro. Willow thought wanted man meant he was attractive, her neighbors only saw him from a distance and talked plenty. "I'm not interested in a relationship anyway." The words were quite a blow to Flores. Joran was as usual quietly observing and patted Flores on the shoulder.

Meanwhile Haku Nikki and Gaia were returning from a mission dressed in old west attire. Gaia a dusty pink cowgirl, Nikki a black and red saloon waitress and Haku as a beige farmer, they were finished stopping the curses brought on by a dimension's god stone rush. "You two have nothing to do this Valentine's Day?!" Gaia asked in shock, it was grim thinking her favorite holiday could be easily ignored, she even moved movie night to spend the day with her new girlfriend.

"Why mess with my streak?" Nikki asked, snapping to change her clothes back to black leggings cardigan and tee with a red spatter that said "You Mad?" and matching red striped arm warmers.

"Why is Valentine's Day so precious to you Gaia?" Haku asked. It had to be is she defended it so much, finding strength in it.

"Because love is one of the most powerful things ever! And makes you more powerful and braver than anything ever!" Gaia exclaimed.

"I see, I've always believed that the love that made things precious gives you strength too." Haku replied thinking of his scars the chidori left behind. The lighting burns or Lichtenberg figures were mostly on his upper body, but the ones that feathered to his arm and head faded. He also sometimes got pains in his arms and chest. Being in the same team didn't mean caring yet Gaia and Nikki did, which made him feel awful. Did Zabuza ever go through this with him?

"I could set up dates today!" Gaia exclaimed reaching for her communicator.

"Nope, y'all need me I'll be on a spell stuff run." Nikki said operating the teleporter.

"I think Nikki needed help, who knows maybe we'll change our minds." Haku replied not wanting to see who he'd end up with, there were stories of her "mismatches". He went in the teleporter and the blue light with Nikki asking "What ingredients do you need?"

"Ones to help heal lightening injuries. Like yours" she said, making Haku gasp he thought he was careful. His white shirt, khakis and vest were thick and shouldn't have given him away.

"How did you know?" Haku asked.

"Gaia was the same way. We're worried about you." Haku was unsure how to feel. Zabuza was the only one who mattered, but bit by bit he and his world grew, and mind raced.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make either of you worry." Haku learned that light humor wouldn't help from the last time she worried about him in the ice palace.

"We worry because we care, no need to apologize." She smiled, or at least tried, they were always so small and faint. The plants outside were unearthly and beautiful, organized by environment instead of origin like the earth shrine, some even moved.

"Where are we?" He said as they exited.

"The green palace, leading source of magic plants in united dimensions. IMPS supports organizations and people that're registered."

"What does IMPS stand for?" He asked noting a large sign above iron gates.

"Interdimensional Magic Practitioner Society." She replied. Nikki was able to become a witch and garnered support for them. Haku wondered if other mythical alignments like Gaia becoming a fairy would give additional support. If so would Zabuza become a demon? And what about him, he fought to maintain his humanity in spite of being thought of as a monster for so long. But what did being human mean when those closest to him Zabuza, his mother, Nikki, Gaia and to an extent his father were all freaks and monsters to others?


	21. Chapter 21 Valentine's Day II

**Chapter 21 Valentine's Day II**

Valentine's Day Gaia asked to tag along and watch a movie with them and her new girlfriend in the crystal ruins, using a massive gem as a projector. Haku returned to the cave with some chairs and saw Nikki trying to comfort Gaia who was rocking back and forth facing away from the crystal wall.

"What happened? Gaia are you all right?" Haku asked, she was the bolder of the two, and wasn't this part of her sacred place? She gulped and replied "No there was a ghost in here!" On the giant gem wall appeared a floating woman with dark skin and lavender hair in a green dress and foul mood, her necklace was identical to Gaia's.

"Who is this other intruder?!" She leaped out of the crystal teleporting in front of Haku, holding a crossbow.

"He works here, didn't Gaia tell you?" Nikki questioned as the ghost moved toward her. "No and as for you little one-" She then noticed her necklace, and gasped.

"Little 3rd de Fira" she corrected as she lifted the heart by the dangling chain, motioning to Gaia "And the 4th de Terra." She lifted her head in confusion and held her arm out, only to find it being absorbed into the necklace in horror. "Why did you not speak to me?" She asked hurt.

"Speak to you? You died like a million years ago!" Gaia said horrified.

"The way the others speak to us." She motioned her hands to make a rectangle around the amulet causing two other spirits to appear. "There is much we need to speak of, alone." She sprouted a diamond dome around Haku and Nikki from the walls then shut two enormous jade doors. Nikki used fire to create a tunnel under the dome and shadows to support it so they could escape. The others would attack if interrupted or throw them out, the only thing to do was wait outside and not involve others in fear of their safety.

"She's a woman from the presentation. Why is she here?" Haku asked. Nikki said "Ratnavati's hurt Gaia never talked to her, she was supposed to be her mentor."

"Can you speak to the other De Firas?" Haku wondered, Nikki looked in her there's more news I didn't get to tell you way. "Gaia, the de aqua, and I are possessed by the previous Mage de, I thought it would be best to tell you about this bit by bit but…" She made a triangle with her hands around the amulet and there were two taller women, the gladiator dressed in with a tilted witch's hat, dark skinny pants a purple galaxy shirt with two howling wolves and a pale young Romani woman with Spider Lilly curly red hair and blue eyes in a crimson wide ankle length skirt decorated with a scarf on the waist with a sleeveless low cut white shirt, jewelry and a headband made of twisted white cloth. "This is Niakanji and Giselle the first and second Mage de Fira." Nikki said motioning first to the witch then the red headed woman.

"Nice to finally met you" Giselle the red head said shaking his hand.

"Sup" Said Niakanji with a head tilt. And to think, Haku used to joke with Zabuza about them being surrounded by women when they finished mercenary work and their coup of the Mizukage.


	22. Chapter 22 Unraveling Earth

**Chapter 22 Unraveling Earth**

{A/N: This is the final chapter of book 2. Once again thank you for all of your support. Secrets about the operatives and the introduction of the aqua in the next book.}

"It is nice to meet the both of you." Haku said trying not to sound nervous, he wondered why it seemed that the people who he felt closest to were possessed. Zabuza was believed to be one with a demon, Naruto had the nine tail fox, and now women with the souls of her predecessors. "Will Gaia be all right?"

"Yeah they just thought she would've said hi by now, so they made the first move." Giselle said followed by Niakanji's admission. "Ratty has a worse squeak than bite" The normalcy was again a shock to Haku. Other dimensions, rapid aging, possession, once thought fictional beings, and the living dead were apparently no big deal. Noticing his face Nikki's softened.

"Yeah, buckle up hon crap hasn't gotten real yet." Nikki said softly head tilted. Behind the walls Gaia was too frozen to scream. Along with Ratnavati and her were two older women, a silver centaur dressed for war and the embellishments matched the brown armor of the short brunette woman and the amulet was split between them. "Start by telling us everything, especially why the daughters of hellfire are here." Ratnavati said sneering back at the jade wall "Who knows how much damage _three_ will do?"

"Nikki's my friend. Who are you to judge me?" Gaia said

"You predecessor and the one to oversee your teaching!" Ratnavati summoned a hefty green novel "Did you even read the notes we left behind?"

"Who has time to read this?"

"Someone who cannot die! One who has to live for others?" The two were arguing for some time when Zabuza arrived.

"Honestly every time I turn you're catting up a new lady." Zabuza a bit proud said eyeing the Mage de Firas then Haku. Pointing to Niakanji and Giselle Nikki introduced them explaining. "First de Terra's behind there. These are the first and second de Firas, Niakanji and Giselle"

"Didn't you die?" Zabuza said skeptically. "Sucked into that heart."

"Didn't you two die too?" Niakanji questioned. "Past Mage de can be summoned, and get pissed then isolate you." She said thumb pointed to the arguing voices. The jade wall slid down and all of the de Terra's walked out. Giselle hugged the centaur and picked up the troll, a happy reunion after decades apart.

"Vatti!" Niakanji said arms stretched ready for a reunion of team mates, which was coldly snubbed. To make her feel better Nikki summoned white fire on Niakanji to look like snow, or in this case a cold shoulder which made her giggle and playfully punch her in the arm.

"I have decided to not kick you out if the daughters of he- Mage de Firas train Gaia in cohabitation" Ratnavati said regally. Appearing in her eyes merciful she's see the changes and not only try to guide her protégé but maybe become a fixture in the team that made changes, had control again.


End file.
